El Booth que la Historia Olvido
by ilyquinn
Summary: Brennan comparte una sorprendente historia con Booth. B&B como solían ser. Traducción. Historia por Da Liza. ¡Disfrutenla!


**Bien, como ya saben Bones no es mío, es de nuestro "querido" Hart Hanson y Stephen Nathan, y de la FOX. Tampoco está historia es mía, es de DaLiza, y cuando la leí supe que tenía que traducirla, jeje. **

**Éste fic fue inspirado en un artículo en el sitio web cracker (punto) com llamado ****"The 5 Most Mind-Blowing Coincidences of All Time" la página está en inglés. **

**Espero que les guste también. Y que conste que yo sólo soy la traductora. **

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

-Algo te está molestando.- Anunció Brennan mientras conducían a la escena del crimen. Ella normalmente no supondría sobre las emociones de otras personas, pero con Booth era diferente. Después de seis años estudiando las expresiones que se cruzaban por su estéticamente agradable rostro, tenía una gran seguridad en su habilidad de poder decirle cuando algo estaba mal con él.

Booth consideró negarlo, pero sabía que no podía engañar a su compañera. –Sí, pero prefiero no hablar sobre ello ahora.

-Oh. Comprendo.- dijo tratando y fallando en esconder la decepción en su voz, volteó su cabeza a la ventana y fingió estar interesada en el escenario fuera de la camioneta.

Después de segundos de incómodo silencio que se convirtieron en minutos. Booth alcanzó su punto de quiebre. –Hablé con Parker en el teléfono ayer, y me preguntó algo que no estaba listo para discutir con él.

-¿Quería saber sobre sexo?- Supuso Brennan, sabiendo que el tema avergonzaba a Booth. -Podría hablar con él por ti.

Booth no pudo hacer más que sonreír al imaginarla explicándole sexo en términos super científicos mientras usaba modelos del sistema reproductivo masculino y femenino. –Gracias por la oferta, Bones, pero él no pregunto sobre sexo.

Brennan esperó uno momento para que él le diera información adicional, pero no lo hizo. Decidió que tendría que seguir especulando hasta que acertara, o hasta que le dijera.

-¿Preguntó sobre tu pasado como francotirador? ¿O sobre tu tiempo en Afganistán?

-No, él sabe que eso esta fuera de los límites hasta que se mayor. _Mucho _mayor.

-¿Cuestionó la existencia de tu benevolente deidad?

-¿Te refieres a Dios? Él cree en Dios. ¡No digas cosas así! Tú sabes como me siento sobre ser alcanzado por un rayo.

-Prefieres que no sea así.- dijo seriamente.

Booth rió. –Exacto.

-¿Supo que mentías sobre Santa Claus?

-No, aún cree en Santa.

-¿Quería saber por qué vestías tu hebilla sexualmente sugestiva "Cocky"?

-Vas a seguir preguntando hasta que te diga. ¿Verdad?

-Ese era mi plan, sí.

-Bien.- dijo con un gran suspiro. –Él está aprendiendo sobre Abraham Lincoln en la escuela, así que me preguntó si estábamos relacionados con John Wilkes Booth.

Sabiendo como se sentía Booth acerca de su infame ancestro, Brennan le dio una mirada de comprensión. -¿Qué le dijiste?

-Dije que era sólo una coincidencia que tuviéramos el mismo apellido. Ya es suficientemente malo que Parker tenga un padre que ha matado a más de cincuenta personas. ¡No necesita saber que también tiene a un famoso asesino en su árbol familiar!- Sus palabras fueron más altas y furiosas de lo que hubiera querido.

Ella puso una mano en su hombro. –Lo siento, Booth.

Su toque gentil y su voz lo ayudaron a calmarse. –No necesitas sentirte afligida, Bones.- dijo suavemente. –Mi desastre de familia no es tu culpa.

-No eres el único con un "desastre de familia". Mi hermano solía dirigir una tienda que vendía partes de autos robados, mis padres robaron bancos, y mi padre mató gente y les prendió fuego. Soy la hija de un asesino.

Booth negó con la cabeza. –Tu padre no es un tipo malo; él sólo mataba gente que pudo haberte matado a ti o a Russ. Mi ancestro asesino al _Presidente de los Estados Unidos. _Tengo la maldad en el ADN.

-No hay tal cosa como el ADN malvado.

-No estoy seguro de eso.

Brennan no sabía que más podía decir. –Tal vez debamos discutir esto con Sweets.

-No, no, no. Prométeme que no le dirás sobre esto. Por favor.

Su corazón se retorció de dolor al ver sus ojos. –Lo prometo.

-Gracias.

Ninguno habló sobre el tema otra vez hasta que llegaron a la escena del crimen unos minutos más tarde.

-No más charla sobre el pasado de mi familia. ¿Sí?- dijo Booth mientras parqueaba el auto. –Vamos a atrapar a un asesino.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

En la escena del crimen y luego en el laboratorio, Brennan había estado muy concentrada en analizar a la víctima para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Aún así, mientras conducía del Jeffersonian a su casa, se encontró pensando acerca de la historia familiar de Booth otra vez. Odiaba que un hombre tan noble como Booth tuviera que soportar la vergüenza de ser asociado con uno de los más famosos asesinos de la historia. Quería que se sintiera mejor, pero no estaba segura de cómo.

Casi estaba en casa cuando la inspiración la golpeó. No podía cambiar el hecho de que el Booth más famoso era un asesino, aún así, tenían que haber otros Booths que lograron hacer cosas que harían que su Booth estuviera orgulloso. Tan pronto como entró a su apartamento, encendió su ordenador y empezó su búsqueda.

Dos horas después, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

-Tengo algo muy interesante que contarte.- anunció Brennan a la noche siguiente mientras comían en el Dinner. –Estuve investigando sobre el pasado de tu familia y…

-Whoa, espera un momento, Bones.- dijo Booth con la boca llena de hamburguesa. Estuvo en silencio por unos momentos mientras terminaba de masticar. -¿Por qué estás investigando sobre mi familia? Te dije que no quería hablar sobre eso nunca más.

-Lo sé, pero quería encontrar algo que te hiciera sentir mejor. Sólo escucha. Descubrir una fascinante historia sobre Edwin Booth, el hermano mayor de John Wilkes Booth. Como su padre, Junius Brutus Booth, Edwin fue un famoso actor. Algunas fuentes lo llaman "El más grande actor en la historia americana" Incluso hay una estatua de él en el "Gramercy Park" en Manhattan.

Los ojos de Booth se agrandaron. -¿Uno de mis parientes tiene su propia estatua? Eso es fascinante. Si alguna vez tenemos un caso en Manhattan, tenemos que verla.

-Me gustaría. Vi las fotos de ésta en Internet, y los parecen tener características faciales simétricamente similares. Pero la estatua no era la parte fascinante. Algún tiempo antes de que el Presidente Lincoln fuera asesinado. Edwin Booth salvó a un hombre joven que había caído de una plataforma de tren. El hombre reconoció a Edwin ya que era un actor muy reconocido. Pero Edwin no sabía a quien había salvado hasta que recibió a carta de agradecimiento del Coronel Adam Badeau, un amigo que había oído del rescate por el joven mismo mientras los dos servían juntos en el Ejército de Unión. ¿Te gustaría saber a quien salvó tu ancestro?

Booth estaba pendiente de cada palabra. -¿Quién?

-Robert Todd Lincoln.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Alguna relación con el Presidente Lincoln?

-Sí, era el hijo del presidente.

La hamburguesa de Booth cayó a la mesa. -¿Es en serio?

-Serio como un ataque al corazón.

-Wow. Las probabilidades de que eso pasara tienen que ser…

-Infinitas, aún así, pasó. Edwin era un héroe, Booth. Como tú.

Sintió como su pecho crecía de orgullo. -¿Crees que soy un héroe?

-Sí, lo eres. Has salvado mi vida en muchas ocasiones, y has salvado las de muchos otros. Incluso si tuvieras "ADN malvado" el cual no tienes, porque no existe, eres la persona más heroica que conozco.

Extendió su mano encima de la mesa y le dio un apretón a su mano. –Gracias, Bones.

-Así que ¿Te hice sentir mejor?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí.- le devolvió la sonrisa. –Siempre lo haces.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**¿Comentarios? Eso en serio pasó. Yo me quedé :O cuando lo leí. XD **


End file.
